


Bathtime & and other drabbles

by Birdiebee



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fire spirit has some issues, M/M, fire spirit is hella scared of water, just a sort of new cookie kingdom au, just cute and fluffy, knight does as well but there not fcused on/mentioned in this, knight is a understanding boyfriend, more characters will be added later on, peppermint is their kid, seamoon getting ready for date night, wholesome gay content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 06:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12977742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdiebee/pseuds/Birdiebee
Summary: 1.A little story about how Fire Spirit is afraid of water but Knight needs to clean the stinky guy2. Little work about SeaMoon getting ready for date night3. a little world building thing for my sort of au with Moonlight as the focus4. some headcannons and a school au idea~~A thing of drabbles, headcannons, and au idea





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so I started writing this in like september and was editing it up to like end of october  
> I'm only uploading it cause I don't know what else to add and know i won't edit it anymore
> 
> this is one of the first fanfics I've ever written so like critism would be really helfpful  
> I'll add more stuff over time so that the cookie run fanfic tag is more active

"Fire Spirit!"

"No!"

"Come on, Fire Spirit!"

Knight sighed leaning against the bathroom door. This always happened. Whenever Fire Spirit needed to take a bath, he'd hide or run from it. Right now he was hiding from the inevitable.

"No, Why can't I just go back to the volcano and clean myself there?" Fire Spirit's voice echoed down the hallway. His voice wavered every few words knowing he couldn't avoid his fear. Still, He wasn't coming near the bathroom, hiding in the bedroom down the hall.

"Because, you're not allowed to go back to the volcano, you have to stay here for the week." 

Yelling down the hall was tiring his voice but Fire Spirit wouldn't be able to hear him otherwise. He couldn't force Fire Spirit to the bathroom either, it would just stress the man even further.

"... Can we just wait and do it another time?"

"It's better to get it over with now and besides its been 2 days. You kinda stink." 

Hopefully that would persuade him because Knight honestly didn’t have any other reasons for him to come down of his own will. If push came to shove he could very gently drag Fire Spirit to a bath but that was not something Knight wanted to do or force Fire Spirit through.

Snapping out his thoughts, Knight heard a muffled fine from Fire Spirit as he stopped yelling behind the bedroom door. Knight heard the faint click of the door knob down the hall. He soon saw a faint red glow coming down the hall followed by the Fire Spirit himself.

He held a face of fear and discomfort, his arms crossed over his chest, slouching his shoulders in. The average cookie wouldn't think expressions like that were possible from a great legendary. Then again having a legendary as your boyfriend wasn't the life of an average cookie.

"I'm glad you're agreeing to do this, so let's get started before you psych yourself out of it."

Fire Spirit gave a small nod at that and stared down at the floor avoiding eye contact and the sight of the bathroom.

Knight turned taking the few steps into the bathroom, Fire Spirits eye following his movement. He looked back at Fire Spirit awaiting his entrance. Fire Spirit paused to looking back down at his feet taking cautious steps into the bathroom. Once he was far enough in Knight closed the door behind him and Fire Spirit jumped with the click of the door knob.

"So I need to set everything up and you," Knight accentuated with a motion towards Fire Spirit. "need to relax quite it bit before we start so just sit down for now."

Fire Spirit made a weak grunt and sat on the closed toilet while Knight pulled back the shower curtain to rearrange things.

"You did want to take a bath like usual, right?"

"Yeah." 

"Okay, You want me to join you in the bath or help from outside the tub?"

"Outside the tub."

"Got it, now the most important part, you want bubbles?" Knight shook a bottle of bubble bath in his hand with a grin.

"Knight, What the fuck?"

"Well do you?" Knight questioned.

Fire Spirit paused crouching further in on himself before a quiet "... Yeah." came out.

"Okay that's all I needed, your amulet is in the far right drawer if you could grab that and put it on." 

Fire Spirit got up to grab the water-protection amulet Alchemist cookie made him so didn’t just straight up die when he tries to bathe or enter any body of water for that matter.

"You also need to get undressed incase you forgot."

Fire Spirit jumped and spun around to face Knight.

"Don't scare me like that! ... and I didn't forget either." Fire spirit mumbled the last part as he turned back around starting to remove his clothes. 

Knight smiled from behind him. He could tell Fire Spirit was still anxious but he was doing better than any other time they had tried this. Fire Spirit was mortified the first time he had to take a bath in water and was bawling for 99 percent of it. It was not a good day and it took a while for Fire Spirit to say anything after it happened.

"You ready yet?" Knight asked turning back around to see Fire Spirit standing naked and blushing.

"uh ... yeah , just um ... hold my hand ... when I get in?"

"Of course I will."

Knight was kneeling next to the tub one arm over the edge of the tub dipped in the water and the other stretched above him to grasp Fire Spirits hand. Fire Spirit was shaky stepping over the edge of the tub wall pausing before actually dipping his foot in. He grasped Knight's hand quite a bit harder than he would ever admit to. Once he got his feet in he shifted to sit down in the small body of water.

"There you go." Knight coaxed rubbing circles on the back of Fire Spirits hand with his thumb. He moved his other hand from the water to reach up and cradle Fire Spirit's face. 

"You're doing great so far"

"You can chill with the mushy stuff for now, I don't feel that bad right now."

"Fair enough."

They just sit for a little while the steam rising around them and fogging the mirror on the wall. Knight finally decided to say something.

"You know I don't think we've ever talk about why you're so afraid of this." They had never talk about the bathing situation even with the times it had happened then again Fire Spirit wasn't the best a sharing his emotion. Knight figured that, as usual, Fire Spirit just needed a little push to talk. 

Fire Spirit gives Knight a look like he asked a stupid question.

"I'm made of fire. Water hurts me. It's that simple. You're afraid of things that hurt you." he said with a sarcastic undertone.

"Yeah but ... even after you would sit in it and realise it won't hurt you you're still scared" 

"Some fears just stick with you sometime."

"Why would they stick with you?"

"Reasons." Fire Spirit mumbled through gritted teeth.

"I know I might be pushing a little bit with this but those reasons might happen to be ...?" Knight questioned.

Fire spirit lift up one of his hand to be on his face and sighed

"When I was younger I pretty much ran wild, y'know having a dragon for a mom, so running around I fell into a nearby lake quite a few time. Almost killed me the first time." he paused to take a breath "It was terrifying and godawful painful and it took that for me to learn to avoid bodies of water. The lesson stuck."

Knight felt stuck there just staring. Fire Spirit wasn't much of a person to share his feelings a lot let alone something like this.

"Quit gawking."

"I uh sorry it's just ... you usually don't share like that I was a bit surprised"

"Well dont expect me to share any more often now that I've said that."

"Wait. No, I mean it's fine, hell probably good for you to share instead of bottling things up I was just a bit surprised for the first time"

Fire Spirit glared at the opposing wall, away from Knight.

Knight sighed.  
"I'm glad you could tell me that."  
Knight took his hands to cup Fire Spirits face and turn him back facing towards him.  
"I know you have issues with that we can always work on being more open and this some kind of progress."

Fire Spirit was staring down at the tub avoiding Knight's gaze even with his face pulled over to look at Knight.

"...Thanks," Fire Spirit mumbled. "and uh, sorry for getting a snappy before, you're just trying to help."

Knight pulled Fire Spirit's head forward and Fire Spirit leaned in. They nuzzled their noses and shared a gentle kisses. They pulled apart and Knight smiled.

"Come on now you still have to clean yourself."


	2. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh an unfinished fic idea based around this art   
> https://forum.cookierun.com/thread/77499#/page-1

"Are you almost ready yet Sea fairy?"

"Yes but you need to slow down sweetheart ,Hero isn't even here yet."

"I know I’m just so excited, this is our first real date in a while" 

Moonlight was bouncing with excitement outside the bathroom door. Sea fairy was applying makeup inside humming a vague tune.

"Remember our first date, by the beach of the City of Wizards?," Moon reminisce leaning against the doorframe. "You tried to show off to me by summoning some waves and got us both soaking wet."

Sea fairy stopped pulling her hand up to her face chuckling at the memory.

"Yeah after that I was so nervous you'd be mad but then you let out the most beautiful laugh I had ever heard" 

"We ended up kicking off our shoes and running wild in the waves till I took you home on the moon" Moonlight said gazing off into a daydream.

"That was a wonderful night and a start to many more we would spend together." Sea fairy said softly gazing over at Moon.

"MOMMY?” Both the women jumped and the high pitched call.  
“When’s Hero supposed to get here?" Peppermint yelled through the house."I wanna show him my whale."

Moonlight gave a look to her wife. "I’ll go handle them, you just finish up what you’re doing." Moonlight said walking out to the living room. She spotted Peppermint sitting on the couch with their stuffed whale and a few story books surrounding them.

"He'll be here soon sweetie, then you can tell him all kind of stories and maybe he can tell you a few" Moonlight spoke reaching an arm over the back of the couch to stroke Peppermint's hair.

"... Okay, I hope he gets here really soon though" 

Moonlight chuckled "I think we both do Pepper."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uh coming up next is probably an au idea or some head cannons


	3. World Building idk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little piece focused on Moonlight and her place (along with other legendaries) in this sorta au world where the cookie have set up civilization

Moonlight returned to her personal tower in the castle after a day of meetings. While she didn’t hold any official role in the royal court, the legendaries were considered demi-god with responsibilities to the people.

The court wanted them to use their powers to assist the public and maintain their peaceful terms. It was her turn, out of the three of them, to handle the meetings for the week.

Wind archer abhorred the meeting finding them stuffy but enjoyed the efforts for diplomacy. Sea fairy was neutral to the meetings she got through them as if they were any other chore. Moonlight herself was fairly fond of them reminding her a bit of her earlier days in the city of wizards before it was abandoned.

She enjoyed working with the other even if the pink princess seemed a bit young for her role the new cookie kingdom is under control and calm.

Today they were discussing the more villainous cookies and the biggest baddy Fire Spirit cookie, not apart of the legendary leaders that frequent the royal court and considered the worst villain in the kingdom a status next to the witch herself and the dark enchantress. But since he was the most active of those three he got the most attention from everyday cookies.

Some cookies wanted to imprison him because he’s so dangerous other said they should work harder towards peaceful friendship give him the option to help the kingdom like the others. The argument went back and forth and some were dead set on his evil, refusing any option of diplomacy.

The meeting ran into to mindless bickering either side refusing to budge and no agreement was made.

Moonlight held out from the conversation finding it childish. To Moonlight Fire Spirit wasn't too bad, his magic powers were simply to intense for normal cookies to handle and he is strewn from a path of good because of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really into cookie run any more this is honestly like a few months old  
> but don't really expect any more updates from this their unlikely


	4. some headcannons and an old au idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh headcannon ages for the kid cookies  
> and some roles for an old school au idea i had
> 
> not all the cookies are there cause i couldnt think of a thing for them or of them or the characters ddidnt exist yet

creampuff 11  
cherry 12  
wizard 12  
gumball 11  
rollcake 13  
pancake 8   
apple 3  
devil 6  
angel 6 (theyre twins)  
onion 7 

strawberry 14  
brave 15  
bright 15  
skater 14 1/2  
ninja 16

mustard 17  
grapefruit 14

Fire Spirit - art teacher  
Moonlight - history  
Sea fairy - literature  
Windarcher- biology teacher sponsors archery club  
dark enchatress cookie -principal  
Matcha - superintendent  
Tiger lily - biology/ecology teacher   
also track coach 

Coffee - school secretary  
Wasabi - chemistry  
butter cream choco - economics  
cloud -elememtary teacher (to some people shes a child cookie but i alway thought she was like an old lady idk im sticking with it)  
muscle - PE and drivers ed  
Mint Choco - band assit. marching  
Macaron -marching band  
Rockstar -guitar and assist. chorus  
Carol -chorus  
Special Forces -jrotc and foot ball coach  
Prophet - mythology and some history  
Alchemist - another chem teacher  
blackberry - office lady  
Cherry blosom -home ec  
Sparkling - also home ec teach mixolgy night classes for adults  
Adventurer - geography/history  
Ice Candy - ice skating/hockey coach  
Skating Queen - ice skating/figure skating coach  
Avacado - wood/metal working and pottery class

 

Hero -senior  
Cheerleader - senior  
Kiwi -senior  
Orange -senior  
Lime -senior  
Lemon -senior  
Mustard - junior  
Pink choco - junior  
princess - junior  
Peach - junior  
Cheese cake - junior  
cocoa - sophmore  
ninja-sophmore  
Bright -freshman  
Brave - freshman  
Skater -freshman  
strawberry - 8th  
Apple -preschool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to use these headcannons or this au idea or add on to anything  
> it would be really cool if you did do that   
> pls credit if you do use these ideas


End file.
